Mlp Stargazer
by bman112
Summary: Twilight and her friends must face off against a demon that gets Spike to overthrow Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Will Twilight have to fight her number one assistant?
1. Chapter 1

We come to Ponyvile where a purple Alicorn(Twilight) bursts through the doors of her castle full of excitement.

Twilight(excited):I can't believe this is happening!

Then a purple baby dragon(Spike) walks in carrying three large boxes and sets them on the floor.

Spike:I don't get why you're so excited about this.

Twilight:Are you kidding Spike! Princess Celestia wants me to host the traveling museum of Equestria at my castle (squeal)!

Spike(rolls his eyes):You can at least help carry in some of the stuff in.

Twilight:Sorry Spike it's just having thousands of history under my roof is just amazing!

She clapped her hoofs together.

Spike starts to grab more boxes. He grabs two more boxes but then hears a muffled voice coming from a large red chest. Spike then looks at the chest in confusion.

Twilight:Spike is everything alright?

Spike:Yeah I'll be right there!

Spike heads inside with the two boxes.


	2. Origin of Stargazer

**MLP is owned by Hasbro**

A few hours later the castle is almost ready for the museum tour. Then Twilight's friends(Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie pie) walked in to see how the preparations are going.

Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie:Twilight!

Twilight turns to them.

Twilight:Hey girls. Isn't this amazing?

Rainbow Dash(confused):Yeah if you say so.

Fluttershy:What is half this stuff?

Twilight:This stuff is the reason Equestria even exist. Even before Celestia and Luna were even born. And it's in my castle! (squeal)

Applejack and Rainbow Dash rolled there eyes. Then Pinkie Pie stood between them.

Pinkie Pie:I can't wait to start the Grand opening party!

She then accidentally knocks a vase over and Twilight grabs it with her magic.

Twilight:Careful Pinkie this stuff is very fragile.

Twilight puts the vase where it belongs.

Twilight:We have to make sure every thing is in mint condition for the grand opening for the museum tour.

Applejack:You need any help?

Twilight:Spike and I can handle it from here.

Spike then comes in feeling tired from all the hard work.

Spike:Speak for yourself.

Spike then collapses to the floor.

They all then notice a dark black sword in a case in the middle of the room.

Fluttershy:What's this?

Twilight then went between them and the sword.

Twilight:Don't touch that!

Fluttershy got scared and backed away.

Twilight:That is the star scepter. It says that whoever controls the scepter unleashes a demon called Stargazer. Once he is released he turns the one who releases him evil.

Rainbow Dash pushed Twilight aside to look at the scepter.

Rainbow Dash(brave):What's so scary about this demon anyway?

Twilight:He was the reason there was a Nightmare Moon.

Rainbow Dash:Whoa.

Twilight:Now then time for the rest of the tour.

Everyone but Spike left the room. Spike just stares at the scepter for a while still hearing voices coming from the scepter.

Twilight:Spike you coming?

Spike then left the room.


	3. Spike realeases Stargazer

**MLP is owned by Hasbro**

The same day Twilight left with her to sugar cube corner while Spike cleans everything.

Spike:I would like to go sometime.

Just then the scepter started to shake in the case it was in. Spike out of curiosity takes the case off and grabs the scepter. Then a dark cloud formed out of the sword, everything went dark, and evil laughter can be heard. Then a blue humanoid figure (Stargazer) appeared in front of Spike and stretches.

Stargazer:Man being in that sword takes a lot out of ya. (Yawn)

Spike(confused):Are you Stargazer?

Stargazer looks at Spike.

Stargazer:Huh you're a lot smaller than the last pony that released me. That or I'm getting bigger. Quick question does this gut look big to you?

Stargazer holds and shakes his stomach.

Spike:Wait... your Stargazer. The demon that turns ponies evil.

Stargazer:And who told you that? It wasn't that Celestia was it? That pony has it out for me. I just bring out a ponies deepest desires and bring it to life. That's all.

Stargazer takes a closer look at Spike.

Stargazer:But I have no idea why the sword was calling you.

Stargazer then puts his hand on Spike's forehead and a bunch of Spike's memories flashed before their eyes. Stargazer then lets go and Spike falls over.

Stargazer: Whoa head rush.

Spike slowly got up.

Spike:What was that?

Stargazer:Just a little memory search that's all. Still don't see why the sword choose you unless...the ponies mistreat you don't they?

Spike:What no they don't!

Stargazer:Oh trust me they do.

Spike:They're my friends they would never mistreat me.

Stargazer:Then explain this.

Stargazer then shows Spike clips of him being mistreated by the ponies.

Spike(sad):I can't.

Stargazer puts his arm around Spike.

Stargazer:Hey don't be so glum chum. It ain't your fault. Non ponies have always been mistreated all the time. Has been for years since Celestia's rule...Wait I got a idea.

Stargazer walks a few steps away from Spike.

Stargazer:What if someone new took over Equestria?

Spike gave an angry look.

Spike:If you think I'll help you take over Equestria...

Stargazer:He he I don't want to take over Equestria.

Stargazer then turns to Spike.

Stargazer:I want you to take over Equestria.

Spike:(shocked):Me why me?

Stargazer:Why not you? Picture it Spike, ponies bowing to you, following all your commands, and you might even impressed Rarity.

Spike(Shocked):Rarity!

Stargazer:Oh yeah ladies love a man with power. Once you take over Equestria all will be yours.

Spike:And what about you?

Stargazer:Me? Why, I'll be your humble adviser. Just giving you suggestions on how you rule your kingdom.

Spike then begins to wonder what to do.


End file.
